


[虫铁][车]《自觉》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1200Fo贺文。是@清潞微澜的点梗💜ABO。忠犬A虫×大|佬O铁。有黑化，半强迫。“Mr. Stark，您该更有自觉点。”





	[虫铁][车]《自觉》

他从来就不知道什么叫自觉。Peter隐在角落，眼神牢牢锁死在大厅正中央的人身上。他的眼神暗而阴沉，心底的野兽咆哮着想要冲出突破理智的掌控。  
不知道什么时候该停下喝酒借故告辞，不知道什么时候该与对他别有用心的人拉开距离，不知道什么时候该明白过来自己是有Alpha的人，不知道该跟别人拉开点距离。  
最起码不要靠的这么近。  
他以为Tony应该懂自己对他的心意了，可缠绵一夜后他醒来时Tony已不见了踪影。“你还年轻你有更好的选择”，他没有所谓“更好的选择”，他不要其他的选择。  
他后悔自己的心软，“来日方长不急着这一时打下标记”，明明那时只要再进去一点在他体内成结，咬破他后脖颈的腺体注入信息素，现在Tony就是他的了。  
他的身上会充满他的味道，所有人都会知道这个Omega已有所属。而不是像现在这样对他心怀不轨的人继续往他身边靠，因为他身上只有浅薄的一层最多十日就会散去的信息素，想着“Tony·Stark只是像以前一样跟人睡了一次而已”。  
他的拳头握的死紧，心跳的一下一下，沉稳而有力。Tony似有所感回头往Peter的方向扫了一眼，也不知道有没有看到宴会厅一隅阴翳的角落。  
他快压不住了。Peter闭上眼深呼吸一口气。心底肆意妄为的暴虐在叫嚣着要他冲过去把Tony带到身边教会他什么叫做“自觉”，要他驱赶开所有围在Tony身边像苍蝇一样惹人厌恶的渣滓，要他狠狠地占有、侵犯、强迫他，要他身上染满了他的味道，由内而外的。  
他的自制力在看到一个男性Alpha的手往Tony腰上伸的时候正式告罄。他立刻行动拨开人群直直向Tony的方向走去。  
Peter没有出声，直接拦在了Tony身前，手紧紧环在了他的腰上。被护的太好习惯了他的存在，Tony甚至没有意识到Peter站在了自己身后。直到他的手臂不容置疑的横栏在自己腰侧，他才意识到不对。  
心里头直发毛，Tony不自然的咽了口唾液，拍了拍Peter的手臂张口想说些什么，Peter就在他之前开口了。  
“不好意思，Mr.Stark这边有些突发情况，他需要先离开一会。”Peter冷冷的开口。他扫视一圈周围的人，信息素释放出来控制在这小小一个范围里：“可以？”  
一个询问比陈述还要斩钉截铁。这下子明眼人都明白过来Tony身上的信息素属于谁，也明白Peter这下过来意欲何为。心有不甘但没人敢招惹Peter·Parker，一个个讪笑着让开了路。

“Peter、Peter。”Tony挣不开他的手臂，他只能顺从的跟着他一直到了休息室。眼看着Peter阴沉着脸把门反锁，他退后几步与危险拉开距离：“你冷静点。”  
“我要您的理由。”Peter走过来几步就将距离取消，他的气势太有压迫性，Tony不自觉的有些发颤。  
“你站在那儿。”Tony努力维持着气势，Peter挑了挑眉，离开了宴会厅后一直收的好好的信息素猛然释放出来，Tony一时有些腿软。  
没有Omega能抵抗住这样的攻势。几天前刚滚过床单并且自己再怎么遮掩都瞒不过自己的的确是喜欢的Alpha，用生理上的优势来压迫他。他想靠近Peter想让Peter抚摸自己，想满足他的一切需求。  
Stark是不能有弱点的。Tony努力硬下心来，让自己站直。他不着痕迹的瞟了眼门口，暗自规划着路线。  
成败在此一搏。他突然行动单手撑在桌子上跃起翻过桌子，余光瞄到Peter身形一晃要来追他，他心下定了定立刻转向奔向门口，Peter的手却比他更快的握住了门把手，停不下来他的手放在了Peter的手上握住，他立刻松开手像丢掉了一块烫手的火炭。  
是假动作。Tony低头暗暗懊恼着。他不敢抬头看Peter的表情，Peter却一手抓住他两只手的手腕紧紧捏住，力气大的他挣脱不开。他将他两只手束在身后，空着的手捏着他的下巴逼他抬头，一个侵占意味浓厚的吻就落了下来。  
他被Peter亲的软了腰。嘴里被Peter仔仔细细的一寸寸扫过，香槟的味道也落入Peter口中。  
“我要您的理由。”一吻结束Peter再次重申。他低眸看着Tony，眼眸幽深有如吞噬一切的黑洞，眼神被捕捉住就再也挪不开。  
所以Tony不敢看他的眼睛。他低着头却被Peter捏着下巴温柔但坚定的抬起，他一下子被他的眼神牢牢锁定。  
“你、你还年轻...”吞了口唾液，Tony紧张的甚至结巴了一下：“你有更好的——”  
“我没有。”Peter打断他的话：“您明知道我只要您。”  
“我心里只有一个想法。”Peter定定的看着他。  
“标记您。”

威士忌与雪松的气味混杂融合，互相紧紧纠缠着。Tony觉得自己喘不上气来，雪松的气味本该温和厚重，但现在却莫名其妙的带着些攻击性。  
Peter喘着气抱着他，抵着点一个劲的往上挺撞。Tony被他压在门板上完全悬空，双腿分开搭在他臂弯上。Peter双手托着他的屁股，交合处结合的紧密无缝。  
他曾面对下属背叛面不改色，用决绝的一枪将一切打了总结；他曾给了无数对他心怀不轨的人苦头，让他再也没有能力想这些事情；他曾一人踱过漫长漆黑静谧空无一人的道路，独自一人前行至此。  
唯独对Peter，他狠不下心，做不了决定，拉不开距离。  
在他与一直以为是合作伙伴的人撕破脸时，Peter出现在他身边，融化了他心上的积雪，柔和了他包围着周身的刺。  
他就这么愚蠢而天真的把心交出去了，这些年来一直没有变过。他知晓男人的心意，却一意孤行的要将他推开，装作什么都不明白。  
年龄的差距，灰色地带的身份，曾经的恶名，让他必须狠下心。  
酒后乱性是他从来没有想过会有的。他急匆匆逃离房间，以为将一切束之高阁闭口不提，Peter就会配合的将一切都揭示过去。  
Peter发现了他的走神，捏着他的屁股蓄力狠狠一顶。Tony被他顶的发颤一声惊喘没压住泄了出来，他颤着身子紧紧抱着Peter寻找安全感，不然身体直直下落只会被操的更深更狠。  
“ Mr.Stark，您该更有自觉点。”Peter在Tony耳边低声开口：“身上全是我留下的印子，信息素里染着我的味道。您带着这样的身体还来参加舞会，是想勾引谁？”  
“Peter·Parker！”Tony的声音都带着颤音，他张嘴想说些什么，嘴唇却被Peter堵住。  
威士忌入口辛辣，回味醇香，让人欲罢不能，引人沉沦。Peter只觉得自己也要醉了，他吮吻着Tony的嘴唇，下身的顶撞一刻不停。  
“我不明白您到底是怎么想的。”Peter手环过Tony腰身五指张开托着臀部，另一只手捏着Tony的下巴要他抬头看着自己。没了支撑Tony只得盘紧了他的腰，他受不了与Peter这样对视，他感觉自己会被Peter看穿，包括心理层面和生理层面。  
“您明明喜欢我不是吗？我很想慢慢来，可是您连机会都不肯给我。”Peter看到了Tony瞳孔一瞬间的紧缩。他一直都知道，他也愿意配合Tony慢慢来，用以后的地久天长来与Tony白头偕老，但Tony根本没有给他配合的机会。  
“您喜欢我，我爱您，您是Omega，我是Alpha。我们的结合不论从心里还是生理上都是完美的，我不懂您为什么一定要把我推开。”Peter的声音里含着叹息。Tony心猛地收紧，他没想到自己以为藏的很好的心思早就被Peter发现了，他一时有些无措，不知道该说些什么。  
“所以与其将主动权交给您，不如我来掌握一切。”Peter听到了门外的人声。Tony同样也听到了，他有些惊慌的不自觉的收缩着穴道，Peter被他吮的喘了口气停下动作缓了缓。  
“像我刚刚说的那样，我要标记您。”

“再抬高点，Mr.Stark。”Peter掐牢了Tony的腰腰部发力不停顶撞，操的Tony头脑发晕。他腰上没力根本动不了，Peter就按着他的腰让他完全趴在梳妆台上，屁股自然的就撅起方便了Peter的抽插。  
西装外套被甩到一边，白衬衫被往上掀起堆叠的皱巴巴。吻痕一连串的挂在Tony的背上，他的肩膀上、耳朵上、脖子上。  
性器不断出入穴道，从上方的角度看这幅画面真是妙不可言。囊袋不断拍击Tony的臀部，粗长性器与他屁股的颜色形成鲜明对比，Peter不断进入Tony的身体里，负距离让他无比满意。  
“您知道这儿是哪儿对吗？”Peter在不间断的抽插中撞到了那个入口，那个小口不断啜吸着他爽的他头皮发麻。每一次的顶撞都在让那儿软化方便Alpha操进去。Tony丢脸的发出一声啜泣，他被撞的酸软发麻，性器硬的流水，地上已经有一滩白色的液体了。  
“现在我要进去。”Peter俯身下去咬住Tony的耳朵。Tony已经没有办法反抗他，脸上还挂着泪痕的崩溃的点头，被干的声音里全是哭腔。  
“您抬头看看。”在他体内成结的时候Peter捏着Tony的下巴要他抬头看着面前的梳妆镜：“这是Peter·Parker的男朋友。”  
“Peter·Parker的Omega。”

没有办法拒绝只能接受，Tony选择了及时止损。再多的理由在Peter的眼里都不是理由，Tony可以想到就算自己是个Alpha最后也会被Peter操到手。  
再怎样逃避，他也被Peter操会了什么叫自觉。Stark不能有软肋，但Peter足够强大到能与他并肩而立及至为他遮风挡雨。  
他不会是软肋，只会成为盔甲，让Tony所有的自觉都有依据。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *信息素味道与湘湘有讨论，一个是雪松，温和厚重给人安全感；一个是威士忌，醇香引人沉沦但带着些攻击性。本文描述其实不甚准确因为我没闻过雪松也没喝过威士忌。我是弟弟_(:з」∠)_


End file.
